


Pearls

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [129]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Car Accident, Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Family Fluff, Family Hardships, Harrington-Hargrove Child, Harrington-Hargrove Family, Hate, Husbands, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Modern Setting, Past Mpreg, hopsital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Billy hasn’t been a good daddy.One-shot based on the song Pearls by Sade.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [129]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	Pearls

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

**-Six Years Later-**

"Momma"

"Wha'baby?" Steve looked over his shoulder at his eight year old daughter. She came to the sink where he was washing the dishes, seeming a bit impatient.

"When's daddy coming home?" She whined and swung herself while holding onto the countertop.

"I don't know, baby. I wish I did, but I don't." She huffed and turned to walk away. Poor kid. 

Ever since Billy got this job, he hasn't been the same. He always comes home late or just doesn't come home at all and stays at work or rents a room because he's too tired to drive home every night. 

Steve doesn't understand why he has to put some much effort into this job. He's overworking himself and he doesn't want him to become more stressed than what he already is. Their marriage was dying but Steve refused to make it visible to Ainsley. If she knew what they were going through, it would kill her.

So whenever Billy is home, Steve tries to just mind his own business about his job and just goes on with his day. They didn't have any more kids after Ainsley, we were happy with just the one. She's their perfect angel and takes after Steve a lot. She's also very close to him since Billy’s never home anymore, so she's cherished her momma a lot but still misses her father.

Everyday Ainsley waits for Billy to come home and insists that they set a place for him at the table just in case he comes home early, but they both know that'll never happen.

Steve feels so bad and every time she asks for her daddy, it breaks his heart because he never knows what to give her for an answer since Billy never answers his calls or texts that Steve leaves him and just answers as he pleases.

It was almost like they were drifting apart. 

Steve felt it was unhealthy for Billy to be working this much. They don't even need the extra money, they’re living comfortably being financially stable. 

Ainsley was a good girl so of course her momma spoiled her but she never asked for much so whenever she does ask for something he doesn't say no. The job he’s at now pays well but he works from home during the summer since Ainsley’s out of school and can't stay home by herself but other than that, he and Billy both make steady paychecks that pay the bills and put food on the table.

Steve sighed, rinsing off the last dish and shut of the water before drying his hands. "Hey Ains! C'mere for a second!" She ran in and made that same little face she always makes, trying to be all innocent. "Would you like to go walk around downtown and get dinner on the strip?" Her eyes bulged out of her head and she nodded quickly. "Yes!"

"Okay, go get your shoes on and I'll text daddy maybe he can meet us." She ran off again and Steve pulled out his phone. He texted Billy and for the first time in a while, he responded.

_ Hey babe, Ains and I are going to the strip. Do you want to meet us? _

**Sure, I'm in a meeting right now and it should be done in about 15 minutes. I'll meet you guys there around 5:15?**

_ Okay, love you. _

**Love you too.**

"Baby, you ready to go?" Steve called to his daughter as he walked out to their foyer. "Yes momma!" He took her hand and they went to my car. She hopped in and he drove towards the horizon.

**\---**

It was almost 6:30 and Billy still hadn’t showed up. Steve and Ainsley were both impatiently waiting for him at the restaurant. Steve kept tapping his leg and Ainsley was getting bored while coloring her menu. He sighed and checked his phone to see if he missed a call or texted from his husband.

"Momma, can we order yet? I'm hungry." Steve nodded and waved over their waitress. She came to the table and kindly took their orders and that was when Steve got fed up and decided to text Billy.

_ Are you coming?! Ainsley and I are waiting! _

**No. Got called into four other meetings so I won't be home until late. Sorry.**

_ Whatever. _

Steve huffed and put his phone back down. How was he gonna tell Ainsley that Billy’s not coming again?

"Where’s daddy?" She kept looking at the window every five minutes and she was never going to see him.

"Baby, daddy's not coming."

"What?" Her bright blue eyes glistened as tears filled to the brim. She put her head down and sniffled loudly. 

"Aw baby, it's okay. Me and you will have a good time without him."

"He's never around anymore. Does he not love me anymore?" Steve’s heart shattered. He was going to have a serious talk with his husband about this because this was not okay for their daughter to think her father doesn't love her anymore. "Of course he loves you. He's just going through a rough patch right now at work." She wiped her tears and looked back up at him nodding her head. "Okay?"

"Okay."

He heaved another sigh and went back on his phone as she continued to color.

**\---**

Ainsley and Steve had a great time even without Billy. They went to the shops after dinner and got ice cream. They just got home and Ainsley was asleep which meant he had to carry her up to her room. Billy’s car was parked in their driveway which meant he was home. Perfect, now Steve can have that little talk with him.

He unlocked the door and brought Ainsley to her room right away. He shut her door and went to his room. Billy was laying on the bed with a beer in his hands and changed out of his work clothes.

"Hey baby." Steve glared at him and shut off the tv. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"We need to have a talk.” Steve crossed his arms and heard his husband let out an annoyed huff. "What now?!" He groaned. Steve yanked the beer from his hand and set it on the dresser. "You're daughter thinks you don't love her anymore and after what you pulled today, she doesn't know what to believe anymore!"

"I missed one dinner, boo-hoo." Billy got up and went to get his beer but Steve stopped him. "No! It's not one dinner Billy! You haven't eaten dinner with us in almost two weeks and you're never home anymore and this job is sucking the life out of you!"

"That is not true, Steve and you know that!"

"It is true, Billyl! You're betraying our daughter and she's losing trust in you! You know hard it is for me to tell her, her daddy isn't coming because he's at work?! No, you don't because you're never home to be with us anymore!"

"I'm sorry that my work life is more important than my own daughter!"

"Excuse me?!” Steve was appalled. How could he even say that? Especially about their daughter. “Your daughter comes before anything else, even me. If we're both dying, you pick her over me. Let her live and have the best life possible! You always put her first, nothing else!"

"Well it doesn't work that way Steve!"

"So what is it gonna be Billy? Your job or your child?" Billy was silent, letting Steve know what his answer was. Steve shook his head, disappointed and let tears blur in his eyes. "You're unbelievable. I want you out of my house right now!” He pointed an accusing finger at Billy. “I don't want you to come anywhere near me or my child ever again! If your work is more important than your family, then so be it!"

"But-No buts! I'm done Billy! I'm over this bullshit with you! It's tearing this family apart, I'm sorry but I have no other choice but to kick you out."

Billy ran past his and slammed the front door. Steve jumped feeling the house shake and broke down on his bed. He cried as everything just let itself go. He lost his husband and now he didn’t know what to do about Ainsley.

Sitting on his bed while crying his eyes out, Steve heard his bedroom door squeak open and saw, through blurry vision, Ainsley was standing there, looking more scared than ever.

"C'mere baby." He opened his arms and she curled up in his embrace. "I'm sorry you had to hear that baby, everything's going to be okay. I promise." He rocked her back and forth feeling her tears wet his shirt. "Everything's going to be okay. Momma’s here."

**\---**

Steve hasn't seen Billy in weeks. He lost count and just stopped caring. If Billy wanted to be MIA then let him. It's not his business anymore.

Although, his adopted family was not too happy with him and Max has been up his ass about apologizing and he's tried to apologize several times over text but it's not sincere. Plus, Steve’s not ready to face him yet. Neither was Ainsley. She's been adjusting well without him around and hardly asks about him anymore since she knows the truth. She's being brave and Steve praised her for that.

Since it was just them now, they do a lot more together and Steve loves it. He loves that they got to have mother daughter time almost everyday. He never wanted this to end.

Ainsley was currently at her friend’s house today so Steve was home by himself.

Steve was working on his laptop in his pjs when he heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. Max was there and looked like a wreck. "Max? What's wrong?"

"It's Billy. There's been an accident." Steve felt his heart sink to the floor. As much as he hated Billy for what he did, he still loved him. He loved him since the day he met him and to hear that made him feel sick.

Steve grabbed his keys and rushed outside to Max’s car. He completely forgot that he was in his pjs but didn't care, Billy was injured and in the hospital.

He texted Ainsley’s friend's mom and told her where he was. She said Ainsley was able to spend the night, thank god because he didn't want her to see her father depending on what kind of state he was in.

When they got to the hospital, they ran inside and searched for Billy. A nurse had come out to inform them he was still in surgery and they had to wait.

Steve was scared. Sure he hated Billy but he didn’t deserve to die. He can't die. Steve felt as those his heart was being played with at this point.

Since Billy didn’t have any other family except Joyce and Hop, who were both still in Indiana, Steve and Max were the only ones there for him, waiting to hear any other news on him.

They were waiting for hours until a doctor finally came out sweaty, taking off his mask. "Family of William Harrington-Hargrove?"

Steve and Max stood up and walked towards him.

"So what's wrong with him?" Steve asked, nervously biting his nails.

"Well he's stable now. From the collision, he hit the steering wheel of his car and had lots of his impact on his left side. He broke his left arm and had glass thrown into his face. I removed the glass and fixed his bone a bit, it has to heal the rest of the way." The doctor explained. "He was driving also while intoxicated." He added.

"C-Can we go see him?" Steve asked and felt Max squeeze his arm.

"Yes, he'll be a little groggy but like I said, he’s stable.” 

"Great thank you." The doctor gave them Billy’s room number then went to go check on his other patients. 

Steve turned to his sister-in-law and watched her wipe the tears from her eyes. “Look, I think you should go be with him for now. I’ll stay out here.” She tells him and he pulls her into a hug. “Are you sure?” He asks and rubs her back. "Yeah, I’ll be fine. Just go see him and make sure he's okay." She nodded and sadly smiled. 

Steve then let her go and walked down the hall until he found Billy’s room. He pushed the door open and saw Billy was staring out the window in his room.

He looked over and was shocked to see his husband standing by his bed. "S-Steve?"

Steve continued to look at him and sat down. "Billy, what the hell happened with you?"

"I don't know Steve. I fucked up. Please don't yell at me. I've already heard enough from everyone.” He groaned and winced as he adjusted himself but was met with a dull pain instead. 

"I'm not gonna yell at you. It's just, what were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking Steve. Ever since you threw me out, I haven't been the same and it bothers me everyday that I can't see my daughter anymore or my husband. I miss you guys and can't take back what I did and I just don't know what to do anymore."

Steve sighed and grabbed onto his hand. "Look Billy, Ainsley and I have been slowly adjusting to life without you. But I know she misses you, she just doesn't show it. We want you back Billy, the old Billy. The lovable Billy not this one who's a workaholic and gets drunk everyday."

"I'll try to get better Steve, for you and Ainsley, I promise. Just please let me come home. I miss my little girl." Billy whimpers as tears fill his eyes.

"If I do let you come home there are a few conditions. One, you need to find a job that fits our schedule and doesn't conflict with our family. Two, quit the drinking. Three, prove to us that we can trust you again. Understand?"

"Yes. Thank you, Steve." Steve got up and kissed him. He’s been craving those lips for a while and it felt good to taste them again. "Where's Ainsley?"

"She's at her friends house."

"Oh." Billy’s face fell. 

"I can see if she wants to come here to see you. She doesn't know I'm here."

"Could you please? I miss my baby."

Steve happily nodded and texted the girl’s mom. She was on her way to drop Ainsley off to them.

While they waited for her, Steve went to go get Max and she gave her brother an earful as well but he was more afraid of her than his own husband. 

Once Ainsley had arrived, Steve went downstairs to go get her and smiled as he saw the familiar car sitting in front of the entrance. He opened the back door and his little hopped out with her bad. 

"Thank you, Steph." He waves to her friend’s mom and she smiles, waving back. "No problem. She's welcomed over anytime."

He continued to smile and then closed the door. He held Ainsley’s hand as they went into the elevator and up to Billy’s room. He told her what happened to her dad and she was sad but cheered up when she found out he’d been asking about her so all she wanted to do was hug him. 

Steve took her to the room and she ran over to Billy’s bed."Daddy!"

Billy grinned as she carefully got on the bed and gave him a hug. "Hi pumpkin! I've missed you." 

"I missed you too!" She said as he held onto her for dear life. "I'm glad to have you back. You have no idea how happy I am." He told her, his voice cracking as he began to cry. "I'm happy to have you back too, daddy." It was nice to see their little family whole again.


End file.
